neospacefandomcom-20200213-history
Viper
Name: "Viper" (no other name given) Species: black panther (recom) heavy cybernetic augmentation Height: 6' 1' Weight: 390lbs (slender) Eyes: Brown Hair/Fur color: jet black Age: mid 30's* (*appearance; actual age unknown but he is easily well into the early triple digits) Faction: currently unaffiliated Profession: Freighter and Fighter pilot, Mercenary, Professional wastrel, Antique car (Terran) restorer Background: Viper is an old timer, though you wouldn't think it to look at him. He doesn't remember any exact dates but he came from the Confederation military on Terran as a product of advanced bioweapons and gene engineering research. After many tours he became disillusioned and questioned his purpose in life after realizing that memories of his parents and childhood were fake-- implanted. He escaped, never to return, and began living haphazardly like a ronin. He kept moving, taking odd jobs wherever he went: as a janitor, short order cook, mechanic, stockroom librarian-- anything. Eventually, and desperate, he put his military training to use as a hired gun and naturally excelled at this. He earned a good deal of money during this time and funneled all of it into booze, cigarettes and full cybernetic augmentation as a way of mentally and physically escaping the realization that he was a nobody-- just a thing created as a tool. He eventually replaced 90% of his entire body like a futuristic Tin Woodsman and eventually was able to afford some of the best longevity extensions, cybernetics, bio-synthetic epithelial tissue and sculpting work money could buy, changing his species in the process and making him look, to all outward appearances, completely normal. He has since wandered into many starsystems and served under several factions, some now old and forgotten. Skills: He has a full military background specializing in special ops urban warfare with other training in zero gravity combat. He was later trained as a fighter pilot and independently obtained qualification as light commercial freight vessel operator. He is a skilled marksman and adept at hand to hand combat. He is also a self-taught mechanic but applied to any modern space machinery this is basic service knowledge. His real mechanical skill lies with extremely old antiques and vintage Terran automobiles which are his pastime. He is also skilled at holding his liquor, for obvious reasons. Personality: In stark contrast to his youthful looks, he's like a burnt out wastrel who's still has a daily clockwork routine. He could be described as affably abrasive: alternatively cordial, friendly, standoffish and apathetic. He's past the point of having anything to prove to anyone and for the most part he doesn't see the point in such theatrics. He takes loyalty very seriously to those who he has befriended and to any faction to which he has pledged his allegiance-- even if he doesn't agree with said faction's politics. He does have his lighter side but doesn't show it openly. Viper is a whiskey man and is often puffing away on a cigarette or cigar, all thanks to the fact that he no longer has a real liver or set of biological lungs to be affected by them. Bad habits with no consequences die hard. He loves discussions of philosophy, pulp novels and old 2-D entertainment people used to call "movies" on Terran. His scatterbrained interests and wastrel punk demeanor off-duty characterize someone at odds with himself and always searching. He's also a great fan of forgotten classical music composers J.S. Bach, Shostakovich, Frederdic Chopin and rockabilly music. Category:Notable Characters Category:Recoms